ANBU And The Girls : Kakashi Love Story
by Tanaka Yoshiro
Summary: Perasaanya selama ini, yang sudah ia pendam sangat lama. Perasaan seperti apakah itu ? akankah perasaannya itu dapat tersampaikan ? namun tentu, semua yang dilakukannya akan menemui cobaan. Biarkanlah takdir mempertemukan mereka berdua."Tapi.. semuanya sudah.. hancur"/"Hiks..baka!"/ Kakashizu/ oneshoot/ Mind to RnR ?
Duduk di sebuah kursi di belakang salah satu gedung sekolah, sosok yang satu ini hanya menatap lurus kedepan dengan tatapan kosong. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, tapi sudah lumayan lama dirinya duduk di kursi ini, tanpa melakukan apa-apa, bahkan gerakan kecil pun tak terlihat dari sosok bermasker itu. Angin sepoi-sepoi dengan senangnya bermain meniup-niup rambut peraknya, terasa menyejukkan, ditambah lokasi kursi ini yang terletak dibawah pohon, menambah ketenangan dan kenyamanan bagi siapa saja yang duduk disitu.

Namun sepertinya suasana yang nyaman ini hanya sebagai tambahan, tak lebih dari pelengkap aktifitas melamun atau berpikir yang dilakukan sosok itu. Dirinya bahkan tak menyadari apa yang terjadi disekitarnya. Seperti beberapa siswa yang berjalan ke arahnya dengan pandangan heran, dipikiran mereka bertanya, apa gerangan yang dilakukan guru mereka ini. Ya, sosok tersebut adalah salah satu guru disekolah ini, sekolah bernama Namikaze High School.

Mari kita menuju segerombolan siswa itu, mereka yang berjumlah sekitar lima orang itu sedang berjalan menuju guru mereka, dan saat sudah sampai disana...

"Kakashi-sensei.. ?" ujar seorang murid berambut pirang, bermata biru, juga ada tiga buah garis halus di masing-masing pipinya.

Sang guru pun menengok, menanggapi ujaran sang murid, ternyata dia adalah Hatake Kakashi, salah satu guru 'populer' di NHS. Merasa dirinya dipanggil, Kakashi hanya bergumam, seraya menjawab "Hm ? apa yang kalian lakukan disini ?" dengan santainya.

Para murid itupun sweatdrop, ini tempat mereka bersantai saat disekolah dan hampir semua orang disekolah ini tau hal itu, tapi guru yang satu ini masih saja bertanya.

"Harusnya kami yang bertanya begitu, baka" jawab Sasuke dengan santai, ini anak durhaka banget sama guru sendiri-_-.

"Berapa kali kubilang jangan sebut gurumu baka, Sasuke" dengan helaan nafas Kakashi menegur murid yang rambutnya bergaya pantat ayam #plakk itu, yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Sang pelaku hanya memasang muka tak peduli dan lanjut membaca komik kesukaannya.

"Apa yang anda lakukan disini Kakashi-sensei ? menikmati siang yang cerah ini ?" seorang murid berkulit pucat juga berambut hitam bertanya dengan senyuman andalannya yang sangat mencurigakan menurut author #buagh, dan entah kenapa backround nya jadi blink-blink begitu-_-

Sedangkan empat murid lainnya kembali sweatdrop dengan pertanyaan teman mereka ini, namun salah satu murid bermata amethyts juga berambut panjang berwarna coklat berkata, "Atau mungkin sensei ingin beristirahat sejenak dari kesibukannya seorang sensei ?" woah, akhirnya ada sebuah pertanyaan masuk akal, dari murid bernama Hyuuga Neji ini(author bisa tau karena tuh liat name tag-nya #plakk).

"Kakashi-sensei, mau main game ?" pertanyaan yang sama sekali tidak nyambung ini diajukan dari seorang murid berambut merah disana, terlihat tattoo bertuliskan 'ai' dikeningnya.

Dengan kembali sweatdrop Kakashi menjawab, "Tidak, terima kasih Gaara" murid yang bernama lengkap Sabaku Gaara hanya mengendikkan bahu, kemudian melanjutkan kegiatan bermain game di PSP miliknya tanpa memperdulikan tatapan aneh teman-temannya yang seolah mengatakan 'Apa di otakmu hanya ada game ?'.

"Kakashi sensei, apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" sebagai ketua dari para murid ini, anak berambut pirang itu kembali bersuara. Dialah Namikaze Naruto, remaja yang menjadi ketua grub mereka, grub ANBU. Sekaligus putra tunggal dari pasangan Namikaze Minato, dan Namikaze Kushina sang pemilik sekolah.

Memegang dagunya seolah memikirkan sesuatu, kemudian menjawab, "Tidak melakukan apa-apa."

Bruaakkk

Sukseslah para ANBU ini dibuat greget karenanya, "Kalau jawabanmu seperti itu, seharusnya kau tidak berpose seolah memikirkan sesuatu sensei." ujar Naruto.

"Tapi kami tidak pernah melihatmu duduk disini sensei, pasti ada sesuatu." Neji mengutarakan pendapatnya, melihat jarang sekali bahkan tidak pernah sang sensei duduk di kursi ini.

"Sudahlah, tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya ingin duduk sebentar saja disini, sekarang ayo kita kembali ke kelas, untuk membantu para siswa lain menyiapkan acara perpisahan nanti. " kata Kakashi panjang seraya mengalihkan pembicaraan. Walaupun itu memang benar, seminggu lagi NHS akan mengadakan acara perpisahan buat para murid yang akhirnya lulus pada tahun ini.

Pertanyaan mereka tak terjawab, tapi biarlah, para ANBU itu hanya mengikuti Kakashi yang sudah berjalan meninggalkan mereka didepan sana.

Saat berjalan, tiba-tiba Kakashi berhenti, ini membuat kelima murid dibelakangnya juga berhenti. Mata Kakashi tertuju pada seseorang yang jauh disana.

Seorang wanita berjas hitam, dengan tumpukan buku yang sedang dipeluknya. Tengah berjalan di salah satu sisi sekolah, rambutnya berwarna hitam legam dengan panjang sebahu, mata onyx nya juga sangat menawan, kulit putih mulus nan halusnya juga menambah kesan keanggunan dari wanita ini. Entahlah, dimata Kakashi wanita ini terlihat sempurna.

Kakashi menatap wanita itu cukup lama, sampai tak sadar ternyata lima murid dibelakangnya sedang menyeringai melihat adegan ini.

"Owwww.. ternyata Shizune-neechan yah ?" Naruto mulai, seringaian khasnya terlihat jelas. "Pantas saja dari tadi melamun, lagi kepikiran dia toh" lanjutnya, membuat Kakashi sadar lalu menggeleng dengan sembuarat merah tipis yang sedikit terlihat dari luar maskernya.

"A-apa yang kau bica-"

"Sudahlah sensei, di dalam game, saat seorang laki-laki memikirkan seorang wanita dalam waktu lama, artinya dia sudah jatuh cinta." Gaara berbicara mengutarakan teori tentang jatuh cinta di salah satu game yang biasanya dimainkannya, Neji hanya mengangguk menyetujui.

"Dalam buku yang kubaca, saat orang jatuh cinta jantung seseorang akan berdegup dengan kencang, apa itu yang kau rasakan saat ini Kakashi-sensei ?" Sai ikut menambahkan, sementara Sasuke masih tetap saja menyeringai mengerikan.

"K-kalian pasti berkhayal, aku hanya tidak sengaja melihat Shizune-sensei lewat tadi." bantah Kakashi, masih tidak mau mengakuinya.

"Dan kau tidak sengaja menatapnya untuk waktu 5 menit...?" Naruto tambah memojokkan Kakashi, memang benar tadi sekitar 5 menit Kakashi menatap wanita yang sepertinya bernama Shizune itu. ".. sudahlah sensei, jangan ditutupi lagi, kami akhirnya sudah tau." lanjut Naruto, checkmate Kakashi sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi, sebagai tanda kekalahannya, Kakashi hanya menghela nafas, kemudian menundukan kepalanya, entah kenapa.

"Mau kami bantu ?" akhirnya si pantat ayam #bruagh, bersuara juga, dengan seringaian yang masih saja terpampang jelas diwajahnya, Sasuke mengajukan tawarannya.

"T-terserah kalian saja." Kakashi langsung saja berjalan meninggalkan murid-muridnya, dengan wajah merona yang mungkin saja jika gadis-gadis melihatnya, mereka pasti akan menjerit-jerit tak karuan saking manisnya wajah Kakashi yang seperti itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana Kiba dan Shikamaru ?" Kakashi langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan, bertanya tantang dua anggota ANBU lainnya yang belum dilihatnya dari tadi.

"Shikamaru sedang tidur di jelas, Kiba lagi ngajak Yumi makan bareng di kantin" dengan senang hati Naruto menjawab.

Satu hal telah terbukti, perasaan yang sudah cukup lama dia pendam, akhirnya orang-orang mengetahui perasaannya, perasaan cinta pada seorang wanita. Dan ia ingin mengutarakannya dengan segera, berharap wanita itu mau menerimanya.

Mereka pun berjalan pergi meninggalkan tempat mereka, tanpa mereka sadari, dari kejauhan disana... wanita tadi sedang menatap kepergian mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"ANBU and The Girls : Kakashi Love Story"**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Cerita dan ide dalam cerita ini, milik author, cuman karakternya pinjaman :D.**

 **Genre : Romance, Humor, and Friendship.**

 **Rated : T**

 **Warning! : OOC, typo, gaje, alur kecepatan, dll.**

 **Cerita ini berlatar setelah cerita saya yang berjudul ANBU and The Girls, dan beberapa bulan sebelum ANBU and The Girls : University.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **_Happy Reading_**

 **.**

"Oi nanas, bagun.." seruan terdengar dari seseorang yang tengah sedikit mengguncang bahu seorang lagi, yang tengah tidur pulas di atas tiga kursi yang ia susun menyamping. Terlihat murid berambut coklat ini sedikit frustasi, bagaimana tidak, ia sudah berusaha membangunkan temannya ini cukup lama namun tidak berhasil juga.

"Arrrggghh, Yumi-chan, bantu aku dong." sekarang ia berkata pada gadis berambut putih pendek di sebelahnya, dengan terbata-bata si gadis yang bernama Yumi ini mengangguk.

Yumi pun berjalan menuju murid yang sedang tidur itu dan mendekatkan wajahnya ketelinga sang murid, "Shikamaru-kun, ayo bangun." kemudian bisiknya, namun sang murid tak bergeming sedikitpun, dan metode membangunkan ini membuat murid berambut coklat yang tadi menyuruhnya sweatdrop.

"Kiba-kun, dia tidak mau bangun." dengan wajah polos nan kawaii khasnya, Yumi berkata sambil menatap Kiba, murid berambut coklat tadi. 'Ya iyalah. Diguncang dan diteriaki saja tidak bangun, masa kau berharap dia bangun dengan membisikinya' masih sweatdrop batin Kiba berkata, sedikit menyesali meminta Yumi yang sekarang berstatus pacarnya ini membantu.

Namun seketika dirinya mendapatkan ide, 'Jika dia.. Shikamaru pasti mau bangun.' batin Kiba berkata, kemudia berlalu berjalan ke bagian depan kelas dimana terlihat ada beberapa gadis berkumpul disana.

Para gadis itu sedang mengerjakan seseuatu, terlihat mereka sangat sibuk. Yah memang situasi kelas tempat mereka berada saat ini dalam keadaan sedikit sibuk, beberapa siswa sedang bergerombol dan mengerjakan masing-masing tugas. Yah, ini wajar saja mengingat seminggu lagi akan ada acara perpisahan di NHS dan setiap kelas diminta membantu penyelenggaraan acara itu.

Kiba dan Yumi pun berjalan ke salah satu gerombolan gadis itu, dimana terlihat enam orang gadis berbeda sedang mengerjakan pekerjaan mereka.

"Temari-san..." panggil Kiba pada seorang gadis bercepol empat yang sedang memegang kipas, yang dipanggil hanya bergumam tanda menjawab.

"Bisa kau bangunkan Shikamaru ?" tanya Kiba, "Kenapa kau tidak membangunkannya sendiri ?" dan langsung gadis bernama Temari itu kembali bertanya.

"Kalau aku bisa, aku tidak akan meminta bantuanmu." jawab Kiba, Temari hanya mengendikkan bahunya, dan berdiri, bertujuan membangunkan Shikamaru sang pacar.

Temari berjongkok di samping Shikamaru, ia tatap sesaat wajah pacarnya itu, kemudian dengan lembut tangan jentiknya mengelus halus pipi Shikamaru, "Shika, ayo bangun." ditambah sebuah bisikan halus di telinga Shikamaru.

Kiba hanya berpikir, apa itu manusia bisa bangun dengan cara seperti itu ? namun ternyata, Shikamaru bereaksi. Perlahan ia bergerak, dan perlahan juga matanya terbuka.

"Ng.. Temari ? kenapa membangunkanku ?" tanya Shikamaru setelahnya, 'Sialan kau Shika, maunya dengan Temari saja' batin Kiba mengeram kesal.

"Kiba mau bicara." jawab Temari dengan senyuman tipisnya, membuat Shikamaru menoleh ke arah Kiba yang berdiri dibelakang Temari, dan langsung mendudukan dirinya, terlihat ia masih menguap.

"Ada apa, Kiba ?" tanya Shikamaru, sambil menggaruk rambut nanasnya.

"Naruto, memanggil kita." jawab Kiba langsung melempar handphone miliknya pada Shikamaru, menunjukan sebuah pesan singkat.

 **From : Naruto**

 **To : Inuzuka Kiba**

 **Kau dan Shikamaru ke kantin sekarang. Ajak semua gadis juga.**

Begitulah isi pesan pendek yang sepertinya dikirim oleh ketua mereka. Kembali Shikamaru menggaruk kepalanya, dan kemudian berdiri. "Ayo kita pergi."

"Err.. Hinata, Sakura, Matsuri, Ino, Tenten.. bisa kalian ikut kami sebentar ? Naruto memanggil kita." Kiba berbicara pada segerombolan gadis tadi.

"Hah ?! mau apa lagi si pirang itu ?" geram seorang gadis berambut merah muda, "Padahal kita kan lagi sibuk begini." lanjutnya.

"Sudahlah Sakura, mungkin ada urusan penting." Seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat panjang menenangkan, gadis bernama Sakura itu hanya menghela nafas gusar.

"Na-Naruto-kun ?" mendengar nama Naruto, entah kenapa gadis yang satu ini langsung salah tingkah, kulit putih wajanya sekarang dihiasi sedikit rona kemerahan, ia langsung memainkan jari-jarinya. "A-ayo cepat, mu-mungkin Naruto-kun mau membicarakan hal penting." lanjut gadis itu masih memainkan jari-jarinya, gadis lain hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ara, ara,... sudah tidak sabar menemui pacarmu yah Hinata ?" goda gadis lain dengan rambut cepol dua, Hinata langsung salah tingkah dengan wajah penuh rona merah.

"Haha, sudahlah. Ayo kita pergi." Sekarang gadis berambut coklat sebahu yang berbicara, semuanya pun mengangguk, dan mereka semua pun berlalu meninggalkan kelas itu, tak memperdulikan beberapa siswa yang protes karena mereka tidak menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi, rencananya bagaimana ?" Naruto membuka percakapan diantara mereka, terlihat Kakashi hanya sedang menatap kosong. Tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya memandang keluar lewat jendela kantin dengan diam, tanpa ada kata sedikitpun.

BLETAK

"Kau yang bilang ingin membantu, tapi kau tidak tau bagaimana, dasar baka." Sasuke berkata setelah tadi memberi sedikit hadiah pada ketua kesayangan kita ini pemirsa.

"Ittai... teme, jangan seenaknya memukulku..." geram Naruto, "...yah, aku kan bukan penyusun rencana yang baik, jadi kita tunggu saja Shikamaru dan yang lainnya datang." lanjutnya sambil mengusap kepala kuningnya.

"Sambil menunggu, mari kita main game dulu." seolah tanpa dosa Gaara berbicara sambil menyodorkan PSP miliknya. "Kau ini bagaimana Gaara, bukannya memikirkan rencana, malah main game." Naruto mulai ganas dengan kelakuan Gaara seperti ini.

Namun setelah melihat Neji dan Sai yang malah menyetujui tawaran Gaara, dan sekarang tengah adu mulut soal siapa yang memainkan PSP milik Gaara duluan, Naruto hanya bisa menepuk jidatnya sambil geleng-geleng, "Kenapa anggotaku begini ?" gumamnya.

.

Sudah beberapa menit mereka ber-6 duduk disini, hanya sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing, menunggu ternyata sangat membosankan, begitulah pikir mereka.

"Hoaaamm, dima-"

BLETAK BLETAK BLETAK

"I-ittai..." belum sempat Sai menyelesaikan perkataannya, sebuah bogem telah mendarat dikepalanya, juga dikepala Gaara, dan Neji.

Mereka pun berbalik badan, bertujuan melihat siapa yang berani menjitak mereka, dan setelah berbalik...

Di mata mereka terdapat tiga orang gadis. Cantik adalah hal pertama yang mereka simpulkan, namun mereka meneguk ludah ketika melihat perempatan siku di dahi para gadis tersebut.

"Ehehe, apa kabar Ino-san ?" Sai berkata sambil mengusap kepalanya, namun sayang raut kekesalan masih tampak pada gadis bernama Ino ini.

Disisi lain Neji hanya memasang muka datar, sementara Gaara yang seolah mati rasa masih tetap serius memainkan game nya.

"Kenapa kalian memanggil kami saat sibuk begini hah ?! bukannya membantu." Dengan kesal Ino mengomel, Sai yang diomeli hanya ngangguk-ngangguk dengan senyuman misteriusnya itu.

"Gaara-kun, bukannya membantu kerja, kau malah enak-enakkan main game disini." sama kesalnya, Matsuri memarahi pacarnya, namun sepertinya itu percuma karena Gaara hanya mengangguk sambil tetap bermain game.

"Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku, hah ?! kalau aku jadi bodoh bagaimana ?! " lah, disini malah Neji yang memarahi Tenten karena kepalanya dijitak-_-

"Hime-chan, kemari... duduk disini." Naruto berujar, sambil menepuk tempat duduk di sebelahnya, mengajak Hinata sang pacar untuk duduk.

Dengan malu-malu kucing tapi mau #dijuuken, Hinata pun berjalan duduki di sebelah kekasihnya, wajahnya merona, ini sudah kebiasaan bagi Hinata saat berada di dekat Naruto.

"Hime-chan mau makan apa ?" Naruto menawarkan, Hinata berniat menolak, tentu saja karena bukan itu tujuan mereka datang kesini.

BLETAK

"I-ittai...Sa-Sakura-chan, kenapa kau memukulku ?" Naruto mengadah setelah sebuah golem mentah milik Sakura mendarat di kepala kuningnya.

"Apa kau lupa alasan kita datang kesini ?" dengan wajah datar Saskura bertanya, tanpa mempedulikan tatapan tajam seolah ingin membunuh dari Hinata. Woahh, Hinata beast mode : on.

"Oh iya ya. Hime-chan, makannya nanti dulu yah ?" tanya Naruto kembali pada Hinata disebelahnya, Hinata yang awalnya menampakkan ekspresi marah pun tiba-tiba menjadi mode malu-malu lagi dan mengangguk kecil, astaga-_-

"Tapi kenapa kau tidak memukul Sasuke juga, Sakura-chan ?"

"Karena Sasuke-kun itu kan pacarku." dengan manjanya Sakura memeluk lengan Sasuke, yang dipeluk hanya menghela nafas bosan, sementara beberapa orang lain sweatdrop.

"Sudahlah, cepat kita atur rencananya.." merasa hal ini hanya membuang waktu, Temari memberi saran.

"Tapi sebelum itu..." Sakura memotong, "...apa benar Kakashi-sensei menyukai Shizune-sensei ?" lanjut Sakura sambil sedikit berbisik, namun para ANBU dan para gadis masih bisa mendengarnya.

"CIEEEEEE CIEEEEEE" sorak ANBU dan para gadis bersamaan, Kakashi hanya mengalihkan pandangan, mencoba menutupi semburat merah di wajahnya.

"WOIII, JANGAN BERISIKKK" teriakan sang penjaga kantin menginterupsi, mereka pun hanya tertawa kecil, mengabaikan penghuni kantin lainnya yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan maklum, karena memang saat dua komplotan ini tengah berkumpul, tak ada hal lain selain membuat suasana jadi ribut.

"Ayolah, sekarang mari kita atur rencananya..." Naruto mulai pembicaraannya, diikuti anggukan para teman-temannya.

"Kakashi-sensei, jadi kau mau yang seperti apa ?" Sakura bertanya, dan entah kenapa Kakashi tiba-tiba menunjukkan ekspresi ketertarikan.

"Yang sederhana..." Kakashi menjawab, dirinya terlihat seolah memikirkan sesuatu. "...ada bunga-bunga, poster, baju yang keren, musik, panggung, dan kata-kata yang romantis." lanjutnya sambil mengangguk, berpikir bahwa rencananya sangat sempurna.

'Apanya yang sederhana jika begitu' pikir semuanya sambil sweatdrop bersama-sama.

"Jika mau Kakashi-sensei begitu, berarti rencana yang akan kita gunakan adalah..." Naruto menggantungkan kata-katanya, semua menunggu sang ketua berbicara. Terlihat Naruto memegang dagunya seolah dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"...Shikamaru, apa rencananya ?"

GUBRAKKK

Semua anggota ANBU dan para gadis langsung jatuh dengan seksama, merutuki kelakuan sang ketua ANBU ini, sedangkan Naruto hanya memasang wajah tak berdosa.

"Hahh, rencananya begini saja.." Shikamaru mulai menjelaskan, "..karena Kakashi sensei minta yang sederhana, kita akan membuat yang sederhana." lanjut Shikamaru, lainnya mendengarkan dengan serius.

"Panggung, kita akan menjalankan rencana ini saat acara perpisahan seminggu lagi." Shikamaru menjelaskan, kemudian dia mengeluarkan sebuah buku tulis, juga sebuah pena.

"Sekarang aku akan membagi tim, untuk menyiapkan bahan-bahannya." Shikamaru menulis sesuatu di buku catatan itu.

"Yang pertama, bunga-bunga. Sebaiknya diurus oleh Ino, kau kan punya toko bunga, pilihlah bunga yang bertemakan suasana romantis. Bunganya akan kita taburi dari bagian atas panggung, Tenten dan Temari akan membantumu menyiapkan bunganya."

"Lalu yang kedua, poster. Gaara dan aku yang akan membuatnya, kita akan membuat kejutan dengan memunculkannya secara tiba-tiba dari latar panggung."

"Selanjutnya, baju. Sepertinya tugas ini pantas untuk Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Sakura, dan Sai. Pilihkan baju yang bagus buat Kakashi-sensei."

"Berikutnya, musik. Neji akan mengurus ini, karena dia bisa bermain gitar. Dia akan akan memainkannya dari samping panggung nantinya."

"Dan yang terakhir, kata-kata yang romantis. Ini akan ditampilkan di layar sebelum spanduk muncul, dan yang akan mengurus ini adalah Matsuri, dan Yumi."

Semua pun mengerti dengan penjelasan Shikamaru, dan mereka pun setuju melakukan rencana ini.

"Lalu... aku bagaimana ?" tiba-tiba seseorang bersuara, semua melihat arah suara tersebut dan ternyata Kiba lah yang berbicara.

"Oh iya, aku melupakanmu..." Shikamaru melihat kembali catatannya. "Karena sepertinya semua tugas sudah terbagi, jadi kau bantu-bantu saja ya, Kiba" kata Shikamaru.

"Pfftt, pembantu." Naruto menertawakan Kiba, membuat pria penyuka anjing ini kesal. "Diam kau, rubah."

"Sudah sudah, yang penting kan rencananya harus sukses, jadi berjuang yah, Kiba-kun" Yumi sedikit mendukung kekasih tersayangnya ini, dengan helaian nafas Kiba pun mengangguk.

"Oh, kita juga akan meminta beberapa siswa di kelas kita untuk membantu, agar rencananya lebih matang." semua mengangguk mendengar perkataan Shikamaru.

"Tapi tunggu dulu, sepertinya ada yang kurang..." Naruto kembali memasang pose berpikir, "Apa itu, Naruto ?" tanya Shikamaru, sepertinya semuanya sudah lengkap, begitulah pikiran pria berambut nanas ini.

Dengan santainya seorang seorang Namikaze Naruto pun bertanya, "Kita butuh nama rencana ini"

Semuanya sweatdrop bersamaan, termasuk Kakashi, juga penjaga kantin yang sepertinya dari tadi tengah menguping pembicaraan mereka. (penjaga kantin kepo-_-)

.

.

.

 **5 hari sebelum rencana...**

"Oi Gaara, kau jangan main game saja, sini bantu aku mendesain spanduknya..." tanpa ada respon sedikitpun, Gaara tetap berbaring di sofa.

Sekarang mereka sedang berada di rumah Shikamaru, yah tentu saja untuk mengerjakan spanduk ini 'bersama'. Yup, sepertinya kata bersama tidak berlaku disini, karena dari tadi yang sibuk mengerjakan spanduk ini hanya Shikamaru. Sedangkan Gaara, hanya bermain gamenya.

Sementara Shikamaru yang pada dasarnya malas mengerjakan tugas ini pun hanya bekerja seadanya. Lihatlah hasil yang sudah jadi di laptop miliknya itu. Yah, desainnya hanya sebatas latar putih dengan tulisan 'I LOVE YOU' tanpa ada hiasan apapun. Ini anak gak ada niat kerjanya kali ya-_-.

Dengan menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya, Shikamaru menatap malas layar laptop itu. Dia sudah mulai kesal dengan Gaara yang sama sekali tidak membantu.

"Gaara, jika kau tidak membantuku, lebih baik kau pulang sana." ujar Shikamaru sedikit membentak (woahh, dia mulai lapar #plakk, maksudnya dia mulai marah)

Gaara menghentikan kegiatannya, matanya yang mirip seperti mata panda itu menoleh ke arah Shikamaru. Si nanas masih tetap menatap laptopnya. Yah, sedikit menghela nafas Gaara perlahan mulai bangkit, entah ini hanya perasaan author, atau memang seperti itu, namun terlihat sedikit seringaian di wajah Gaara.

Gaara berjalan ke belakang Shikamaru, dan kemudian berdiri diam disana. Shikamaru yang merasa kehadiran Gaara pun berkata, "Kenapa ? kau mau pulang ?"

Tidak menjawab, namun sepertinya Gaara sedang... menahan tawa ?

"Pffftt... pffttt"

"Kau kenapa ?" dengan wajah tak tertarik Shikamaru berkata.

"Pfftt, dari tadi kau duduk disini, tapi hanya itu yang sudah kau kerjakan ?" dari kata-katanya saja, kita sudah tau bahwa Gaara seolah meremehkan Shikamaru.

"Heh, dari pada kau yang sama sekali tak membantu" dengan nada yang sama persis, Shikmaru tampaknya bermaksud menyindir anak bungsu keluarga Sabaku itu.

Di anggap lemah, ataupun diremehkan adalah hal yang paling tidak disukai oleh Gaara. Dengan kesal pun Gaara mematikan PSP miliknya, dan berniat mengerjakan tugas itu.

"Minggir, biar aku yang mengerjakannya." mengikuti kata-kata Gaara, Shikamaru memberi ruang bagi Gaara.

Gaara duduk di depan laptop, sedikit mengertakan jari-jarinya, dan...

TIK TIK TIK TIK TIK TIK TIK TIK TIK TIK TIK TIK TIK TIK TIK TIK TIK TIK TIK TIK

Wah, bunyi keyboard langsung terdengar. Terlihat Gaara tengah mengetik dengan sangat cepatnya. Saking cepatnya Shikamaru tetap menatap datar temannya yang tengah sibuk bekerja ini.

Mengeluarkan catatan kecil, Shikamar kemudian memberi tanda centang pada kolom bertuliskan 'spanduk', "Oke, urusan spanduk selesai" gumamnya lalu membaringkan dirinya di sofa tadi dan mulai menidurkan dirinya. (Lah-_-)

'Lihat saja, akan kubuktikan aku dapat mengerjakan ini sendiri.' dengan mantapnya Gaara berkata dalam hati, tanpa sadar teman nanasnya sudah masuk ke dunia mimpi.

.

.

 **3 hari sebelum rencana...**

"Apa semuanya sudah siap ?" tanya Temari, sekarang dirinya bersama dengan Tenten dan juga Ino sedang berada di rumah keluarga Yamanaka. Mereka bertiga sudah selesai menyiapkan bunga-bunga yang akan digunakan untuk rencana nanti.

"Bagaimana, sudah selesai diangkat semuanya?" tiba-tiba Temari bertanya entah pada siapa.

Dan kemudian munculah Kiba dari ruang belakang. Terlihat dia sudah penuh keringat, entah apa yang sudah dilakukannya.

"Kalian keterlaluan sekali, menyuruhku kerja ini itu seenaknya." Kiba berbicara sambil ngos-ngosan, tampaknya dia baru saja mengerjakan sesuatu yang melelahkan.

"Tapi itu kan hanya pekerjaan biasa, dan juga tak terlalu banyak." dengan enteng, Tenten berbicara, Kiba hanya sweatdrop mendengar kata 'sedikit' itu.

Apanya yang sedikit jika baru saja dia sampai di rumah Ino, dia sudah disuruh membantu memilah bunga yang akan dipakai, mengangkat keranjang yang berisi banyak bunga kesana-kemari, dan membersihkan semua sisa pekerjaan mereka. Ditambah dengan alasan nagggung, Ino menyuruhnya membersihkan seluruh ruang toko bunga milik Ino, dan herannya Kiba juga disuruh membersihkan sebagian besar rumah Ino. (Ini dia jadi pembantu kali ya-_-)

"Tugasmu kan bantu-bantu, jadi begitulah tugasmu" acuh tak acuh, Ino menambahkan. Kiba mulai berpikir apa dosanya sampai dia jadi begini. (Sabar yah bang, hidup itu tidak mudah #plakk.)

.

.

 **1 hari sebelum rencana...**

"Bagaimana, apa semuanya sudah siap ?" Naruto bertanya pada sekumpulan orang di depannya. Sekarang semua anggota ANBU dan para gadis tengah berkumpul di kelas. Terlihat juga Kakashi dan beberapa murid kelas mereka ikut berunding.

"Yah, sepertinya begitu." Shikamaru memeriksa catatannya, dan sepertinya semua yang dibutuhkan sudah selesai disiapkan.

"Besok kita akan menjalankan rencananya." semuanya mengangguk menanggapi perkataan Naruto.

"Tapi ada satu hal lagi..."

"Satu hal apa, dobe ?" Sasuke bertanya mewakili lainnya, sekarang apa lagi, sepertinya semuanya sudah siap.

Naruto menyengir seperti biasa, dengan wajah innocent, dia pun berkata...

"Aku belum memberitahu Baa-chan tentang rencana ini..."

1 detik

2 detik

Hening

3 detik

5 menit, 30 menit, 5 jam, 10 jam, 5 ha- #buagh

"NANIIIIIII ?!"

"Apa kau bodoh, rubah ?!"

"Baka dobe."

"Wah, kita pasti akan dimarahi."

"Hahh."

"Aku tak mau dihukum lagi."

"..." lah, yang ini malah sibuk main game-_-

"Ehehe..." Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya, disebelahnya terdapat Hinata yang seolah tak peduli, malah memerhatikan wajah sang kekasih yang menurutnya sangat menawan (astaga ini anak-_-)

"Hahh, sekarang mau bagaimana, kita tak bisa menjalankan rencana ini tanpa ijin kepala sekolah." Shikamaru berkata.

"Yah, ayo kita bicara pada Baa-chan sekarang."

"Baka, apa katanya jika kita memeberi tahu sehari sebelum acaranya." Sakura berujar dengan geram, merutuki kelakuan temannya yang satu ini.

"Sudahlah, serahkan saja padaku."

.

.

.

TOK TOK TOK

Ckrek

Pintu yang baru saja di ketuk oleh Naruto itu pun terbuka, menampakkan seorang wanita berambut cream. Hanya wajah datar yang diperlihatkan wanita ini setelah melihat orang-orang yang mengunjungi rumahnya.

"Yo, Baa-can. Apa kabar ?"

BLETAK

"Ittai..."

"Kenapa kau datang kesini ? dan kenapa kau membawa orang sebanyak ini ?" tanya Tsunade setelah menjitak kepala kuning Naruto. (Bisa-bisa si Naruto amnesia nih, dari tadi dijitak mulu kepalanya-_-)

"Ehehe, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu." seolah jitakan tadi tak berasa, Naruto berkata dengan cengirannya.

"Hahh, ya sudah ayo masuk dulu." dengan berat dadanya yang boing itu #buagh, maksudnya dengan berat hati, Tsunade mempersilahkan segerombolan orang ini memasuki rumahnya.

"Hehe, ayo minna." Naruto memberi komando, dan mereka semua pun masuk ke dalam rumah yang megah itu.

.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan ?" tanya Tsunade to the point, terlihat Naruto sedang duduk di depannya, bersama Kakashi disebelahnya, dan juga Sasuke di sisi satunya, sementara anggota ANBU dan para gadis yang lain masih melihat-lihat sekeliling rumah Tsunade yang menurut mereka sangat megah itu.

"Hmm, begini... Kakashi-sensei menyukai Shizune-neechan." dengan santainya Naruto berbicara, tak berpikir bahwa Kakashi langsung dibuat salah tingkah karenanya, sedangkan Tsunade menampakkan sedikit keterkejutan.

"Dan dia ingin mengatakan perasaannya itu, jadi kami membantunya." Naruto menjelaskan lagi, Tsunade menyeringai dan dan menengok Kakashi dengan menyipitkan matanya. Kakashi pun membuang muka setelah mendapat tatapan mengerikan dari bos-nya yang satu ini.

"Tapi apa hubungannya denganku ?" Tsunade pun bertanya, mengingat dari tadi tak ada satu pun hal yang berkaitan dengannya.

"Begini... rencananya kami akan melakukannya di acara perpisahan besok." sambil nyengir juga menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, Naruto berkata.

"..."

Tak ada jawaban dari Tsunade, wajahnya tetap terlihat datar tanpa ekspresi. Tiga orang didepannya ini mulai dibuat menelan ludah saking tegangnya.

"Err,.. apa boleh, Baa-chan ?" merasa sudah terlalu lama, Naruto pun meminta kepastian.

BLETAK

"SEENAKNYA SAJA KAU!"

NGINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Teriakan Tsunade pun menggelegar, hingga membuat telinga orang-orang di situ berdengung sakung dashyatnya. Naruto dkk pun memegang telinganya, seraya memeriksa apa indra pendengaran mereka itu masih berfungsi atau tidak.

"Aku tidak akan mengijinkannya." ujar Tsunade sambil melipat tangannya, wajahnya yang sekarang tentu sangat tidak enak di pandang.

"Ugh... ayolah, Baa-chan.." mulai memelas, Naruto hendak membujuk nenek kesayangannya ini.

"Tidak..."

"Ayolah..."

"Tidak, kalian akan mengacaukan acaranya.."

"Hmm.. aku akan menginap disini, bagaimana ?"

"Trik seperti itu tidak akan berpengaruh lagi, Naruto."

Naruto menghela nafas, apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Dirinya menengok ke arah Kakashi, namun ternyata guru bermaskernya itu sudah tidak lagi ditempatnya, melainkan sekarang sedang pergi melihat-lihat isi rumah Tsunade, Sasuke dan semua anggota ANBU juga para gadis pun begitu, seolah tak ada yang berani berurusan dengan kepala sekokah NHS ini. 'Cih, sialan' pikirnya sambil sweatdrop.

Dirinya sedikit berpikir, dan kemudian ide yang sedikit gila pun terpikirkan olehnya.

"Ne, Baa-chan.. bagaimana jika kuajak Hinata juga menginap disini ?" dengan seringaian, Naruto mengatakan idenya itu.

BLUSSHHH

Hanya sekilas saja Hinata mendengar, namun tetap perkataan Naruto itu masih terdengar jelas ditelinganya. 'A-a-a-ap-apa ? Naruto-kun mengajakku menginap disini ? a-ap-apa yang akan kami lakukan ?' pikirnya aneh-aneh, saking anehnya sampai-sampai asap mengepul keluar dari kepalanya, wajahnya sekarang merah sepenuhnya, dengan salah tingkah dia memainkan jari-jari kecilnya itu.

Sedikit tertarik, Tsunade menengok Naruto dengan ujung matanya, "Berapa hari ?" tanyanya kemudian.

Mendengar Tsunade berkata seperti itu, Naruto kembali menyeringai, "Satu hari.."

"Terlalu cepat, tiga hari.."

"Sepakat."

Naruto pun menyengir, ada saja akalnya untuk membujuk sang nenek.

"Ahh, Hinata. Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin memiliki cucu." dengan hebohnya Tsunade langsung berlari dan memeluk, Hinata.

Sementara mendegar perkataan Tsunade, Hinata malah kembali dibuat salah tingkah karenanya. 'cu-cu-cucu ? a-a-a-a-ku..'

BRUKK

Dan heroin kita semua langsung pingsan dengan pemikirannya yang aneh-aneh itu (Astaga-_-)

"Uwwahh, apa yang kau lakukan pa Hinata, Baachan ?"

.

.

.

 **Hari yang telah direncanakan...**

"Oke, hari ini.. kita akan menjalankan rencananya, jadi semuanya harap bersiap."

"Ya, semuanya sudah siap.. bagaimana Kakashi-sensei ? apa kau siap ?" Shikamaru selaku pengatur rencana bertanya, Kakashi dengan yakinnya mengangguk, tanpa sadar kakinya gemeteran.

"Oke, mari kita laksanakan." lanjut Shikamaru berdiri dari kursi miliknya..

"Tunggu.. ada satu hal yang kurang.." tiba-tiba Naruto berkata, wajahnya terlihat serius, sambil memegang dagunya.

"Apa lagi Naruto ?" Shikamaru bertanya, wajah semua orang disana menatap sang ketua ANBU.

"Kita masih belum menamai rencana ini..."

GUBRAKKKKK

.

.

"... oke, sekian yang dapat saya sampaikan. Para orang tua murid, dan hadirin sekalian, silahkan menikmati pertunjukannya." akhir kata Tsunade sebagai kepala sekolah mengakhiri sambutannya.

PROKK PROKK PROKK

Saat ini, acara perpisahan Namikaze High School sedang berlangsung. Berbagai pertunjukan ditampilkan, hadir juga berbagai orang tua murid yang memang diundang dalam acara ini. Hari ini akan menjadi hari yang menyenangkan, namun juga menyedihkan, karena bagi murid-murid yang sudah dinyatakan lulus, mungkin ini adalah hari terakhir mereka merajut kebersamaan bersama teman-teman mereka.

Berbagai acara yang luar biasa telah ditampilkan, mulai dari beberapa siswa-siswi yang bernyanyi, menjalankan drama, bahkan ada ajang Stand Up Comedy. (Eh ?)

Sekarang sudah hampir penghujung acara. Shizune yang menjadi MC dalam acara ini pun kembali naik ke atas pangguung, berniat membacakan penampilan yang akan ditampilkan selanjutnya.

"Baik, minna-san. Penampilan selanjutnya adalah penampilan dari-"

Suaranya terhenti saat seorang siswa berlari memasuki panggung, berhenti disamping Shizune lalu membisikkan sesuatu, kemudian memberi secarik kertas kecil dan berlari kembali ke luar panggung. Sekilas dari siswa itu dapat dilihat surai pirang kuning menyala, juga goresan seolah kumis kucing disetiap pipinya(Lah-_-). Pasangan Namikaze Minato, dan Namikaze Kushina hanya tertawa kecil di bangku penonton.

"Maaf atas waktunya, minna-san. Tapi sekarang acara selanjutnya akan diisi oleh... seseorang yang tidak diketahui ?" para penonton, juga Shizune sendiri bingung dengan apa yang ditulis di secarik kertas itu.

"Catatan, Shizune-sensei tetap diatas panggung ?" alis Shizune semakin mengkerut, apa maksudnya ini?

Sempat hening sesaat, sampai akhirnya terdengar petikan gitar. Merdu, memainkan lagu romantis, semuanya sedikit tersentak, namun saat itu juga mereka mulai menikmati petikan gitar yang pemainnya tidak mereka ketahui ini.

Shizune melirik kekanan-kekiri. Tak tau apa yang harus dilakukan, dirinya hanya terpaku terdiam ditengah panggung itu.

Tak lama kemudian..

SYURR

Banyak kelopak bunga yang muncul dari atas panggug, berbagai warna, berbagai jenis. Bunga-bunga itu berhamburan diudara, dengan lembutya jatuh hingga mencapai lantai panggung.

.

(Di atas panggung)

"Argghh, kenapa aku harus mengerjakan hal seperti ini.." Kiba menggerutu sambil melempar bunga-bunga dikeranjang itu.

"Diamlah, bukan kau saja yang mengerjakannya.." ah, ternyata Sasuke juga ikut membantunya.

"Jika pekerjaan dikerjakan dengan baik, semua akan berjalan dengan lancar loh." Dengan senyum palsunya, ternyata Sai tak luput dari tugas ini.

.

Semakin kaget saja Shizune, ada apa sebenarnya ini ? dan juga kenapa dirinya diminta tidak meninggalkan panggung ?.

Belum hilang kekagetan Shizune, tiba-tiba layar di belakang panggung menyala, layar itu seolah TV besar yang nantinya akan diputar berbagai video di akhir acara nanti.

Layar itu menampilkan beberapa kalimat...

 **Kau...**

 **Ya, kau...**

 **Apa kau malaikat ?..**

 **Karena jika iya..**

 **Betapa berdosanya diriku ini..**

 **Yang hanya seorang manusia..**

 **Yang tak luput dari kekurangan..**

 **Dengan lancangnya..**

 **Jatuh cinta pada..**

 **Dirimu..**

Kalimat-kalimat itu berakhir, sungguh Shizune benar-benar bingung dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang ini.

.

(Dibelakang panggung)

"Woahh, Gaara. Kau hebat mengerjakan animasi seperti itu, lihatlah betapa indahnya.." dengan kagum Naruto berkata disebelah Gaara yang sedang duduk didepan laptopnya.

"Hmmpp, tentu saja. Aku memang hebat" memuji diri sendiri, Gaara sedikit menyombong.

"Yup, tapi bukan kau yang memilih kata-katanya..." Naruto menambahkan.

"Cih.."

.

Alunan lagu dari gitar itu masih ada, Shizune pun semakin bingung, dia sebagai MC tidak pernah diberitahu akan hal ini.

Saat ini, penonton hanya diam menyaksikan pertunjukan entah apa ini mereka pun tidak tahu, yang terpenting.. ini pasti menarik.

SYUUTTT...

Tiba-tiba, sebuah spanduk pun muncul didepan layar tadi, di spanduk itu, terdapat tulisan "I LOVE YOU", dengan backround bergambar bunga pohon sakura, sungguh indah spanduk itu, Shizune sampai kagum dibuatnya, dipikirannya mulai berpikir, siapa dalang dibalik semua ini.

Beberepa saat kemudian, terdengar langkah kaki dari samping panggung... semuanya hening, bahkan langkah kaki itu terdengar sangat nyaring diiringi alunan musik dari gitar tadi.

Semua orang menatap arah langkah kaki tersebut, dengan penasaran siapakah orang ini. Lalu...

Muncullah seorang pria... di mata para penonton, dia dengan rambut peraknya dengan wajah yang sangat tampan, wajah yang biasanya dia tutupi dengan masker, namun sekarang.. wajah itu terekspos dengan indahnya, YA, DIA TIDAK MENGENAKAN MASKER, menampakkan wajah tampan bak pangeran miliknya, Shizune yang melihatnya pun merona dengan hebat. Bukan itu saja, bahkan ibu-ibu wali murid pun ada beberapa yang merona melihat wajah pria ini (Bu, ingat umur, Bu-_-)

Dengan setelan abu-abu mulai dari jas, juga celananya, ditambah dengan sepatu hitam, sempurnalah penampilan pria itu, sungguh wanita manapun pasti akan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama jika melihatnya berpenampilan seperti itu.

"Ka-kakashi-san ?" sadar siapa gerangan 'pangeran' yang sedang datang menghampiri dirinya, Shizune pun bergumam.

Kakashi haya membalasnya dengan tersenyum, sungguh senyumannya bahkan membuat para guru di bangku penonton yang seumuran dengannya heboh(astaga-_-). Menghampiri Shizune, kemudian berhenti didepannya, masih dengan senyumannya. Kemudian menarik tangan dari belakang dirinya, memperlihatkan sebuket bunga mawar merah yang digenggamnya. Shizune pun mulai berkaca-kaca..

Tangan Kakashi bergerak, menawarkan bunga itu pada Shizune, masih dengan senyuman dan tanpa kata-kata. Shizune yang sudah hampir menangis pun menggerakan tangannya, hendak mengambil bunga itu, namun...

PTASSSSSS

Suara nyaring yang sepertinya berasal dari sebuah tali yang putus, dan kemudian spanduk yang tadi menggantung itu pun jatuh kelantai panggung dengan berantakan.

.

(Di belakang panggung)

"Astaga, apa yang terjadi ?! mengapa itu bisa terjatuh ?!" Naruto sedikit berteriak,.

"Mana aku tau, talinya putus begitu saja." Dengan membentak juga Gaara menjawabnya.

.

Semuanya tersentak, tak ada yang dapat memprediksi apa yang sudah terjadi.

JRUGG BRUAKKK

Belum selesai, tiba-tiba sebuah keranjang berisi bunga-bunga yang sama seperti yang tadi berterbangan pun jatih ke panggung, membuat bunga-bunga pun berhamburan di lantai pangggung, panggung pun terlihat sangat berantakan.

.

(Di atas panggung)

"Ya ampun, Kiba! Kenapa itu bisa jatuh ?" bentak Sasuke pada Sasuke.

"Ma-maaf, tanganku tak sengajha menyenggolnya tadi." Dengan menyesal Kiba berkata.

"Apa kau tau apa yang sudah kau lakukan ?!" Sasuke kembali mebentak, dengan tangannya meremas kerah baju Kiba.

"Su-sudahlah Sasuke-kun, dia tidak sengaja." Sai mencaoba melerai, dengan wajah panik juga bersalah.

.

Semuanya masih terdiam, bingung sebenarnya, apa ini termasuk dalam acara, atau ini hanya kecelakaan, mereka sendiri juga tidak tau.

SYUTT JRANGGGG

Alunan musik yang merdu itu pun berhenti, diikuti suara yang sepertinya adalah suara putusnya senar gitar, semuanya pun semakin bingung.

(Disamping panggung)

"Ku-kuso... su-sumimasen Kakashi-sensei, aku mengacaukannya..." dengan wajah menyesal yang mendalam, Neji memegang gitar yang sedari tadi dimankannya sambil menunduk, sangat menyesal dengan kesalahan yang dibuatnya.

.

Keadaan panggung sekarang sudah kacau balau. Kelopak bunga dimana-mana, juga spanduk yang tergeletak berhamburan.

Melihat keadaan ini, Kakashi hanya menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan wajah malunya, tubuhnya lemas, tak tau apa yang harus dulakukannya.

Hening

Begitulah keadaan sekarang ini, Tsunade di bangku penonton hanya menggeleng sambil menunduk, juga Shikamaru juga para gadis yang sepertinya sangat menyesal, melihat kesalahan dan persiapan mereka yang menurut mereka sangat buruk, yang dapat membuat semua ini terjadi.

Kakashi masih terdiam sambil menunduk, tak tau lagi apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"Hiks..."

Sebuah suara tangisan kecil memecah keheningan, namun Kakashi masih tetap saja menunduk.

"Hiks... Hiks..."

"Kakashi-san.. hiks.. apa ini.. hiks.. semua.. untukku.. hikss ?"

Suara Shizune terdengar semua orang terdengar, karena mikrofon yang terpasang pada pipinya. Semua orang pun kembali menatap dua orang yang menjadi tokoh utama di dalam panggung itu.

"Ya.. tapi,.. semuanya sudah.. hancur.." dengan suara lemas, juga tak bersemangat, bercampur malu dan juga penyesalan, Kakashi pun bergumam, suaranya akhirnya terdengar juga.

"Hiks.. Baka!" sedikit membentak, Shizune kembali berbicara, dan tanpa dikira...

BRUKK

Shizune pun menabrak tubuh Kakashi, kemudian... memeluknya dengan erat.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Baka, baka!"

Kakashi hanya kaget setengah mati dibuatnya, kenapa Shizune memeluk dirinya ? apa maksudnya ?

"Kau tidak perlu membuat yang seperti ini, Hiks" kata Shizune sambil sedikit menangis, dirinya masih memeluk erat Kakashi.

"Karena... hiks, hiks,.. aku juga mencintamu..."

Kata-kata Shizune pun menusuk hati Kakashi, apa katanya ? dia juga mencintaiku ?. Ah perasaan lega pun memenuhi dada Kakashi, malu, penyesalan, dan kecewa itupun lenyap. Entah kenapa hanya dengan kata-kata itu dapat membuatnya senang tiada tara.

Perlaha Kakashi mulai tersenyum, tangannya juga perlahan membalas pelukan Shizune. Sementara Shizune makin memeluk Kakashi dengan erat, dan mereka berdua pun saling berpelukan diatas panggung itu.

"Ini memang tiba-tiba, tapi... apakah kau mau, menikah denganku ?" satu pertanyaan dari Kakashi, membuat kaget seluruh orang disitu, bahkan ANBU dan para gadis pun kaget setengah mati, pasalnya Kakashi tidak pernah memberi tau mereka akan langsung mengajak Shizune untuk menikah.

Sedikit tersentak dengan pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari Kakashi, namun Shizune pun tersenyum lebar, sangat senang sepertinya. Dan dia pun menjawab...

"Ha'i, aku mau..."

PROKK PROKK PROKK PROKK PROKK PROKK PROKK

Setelah itu, para penonton pun berdiri dan memeberikan tepuk tangan mereka, tak terkecuali Tsunade, dan pasangan Namikaze disana.

"Wah, muridmu sudah besar, sayang" Namikaze Kushina berkata pada suaminya.

"Huum, akhirnya dia menikah juga.."

PROKK PROKK PROKK

Dan dengan begitu ANBU dan para gadis pun tau, bahwa rencana mereka yang 'gagal' itu pun mencapai kesuksesan.

.

.

.

Karena cinta tak perlu di perlihatkan, cinta tak perlu di pertunjukan, cinta tak perlu dipamerkan. Karena cinta adalah suatu hal indah yang harus kau bagi dengan pasanganmu, tak peduli apakah orang lain tau atau tidak.

.

.

.

THE END

.

.

.

"Kumohon, Otou-sama.."

"Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku begitu, apa maumu hahh ?!"

"Aku ingin mengajak Hinata menginap di rumah Baa-chan.."

"HAH ?! Kubunuh kau!"

Dan sepertinya sang ketua ANBU sedang berusaha membujuk 'calon' mertuanya, sementara sang gadis yang dimaksud masih duduk diam dikamarnya sambil merona hebat, memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukannya saat menginap di rumah Tsunade, astaga-_-.

.

.

THE END (real)

.

.

(A/N) :

Konnichiwa minna-san, bagaimana kabar ? saya harap semuanya baik-baik saja. Kali ini saya mempersembahkan sebuah fic oneshoot, yang pernah saya janjikan, juga salah satu request dari reader. Sebelumnya saya mengucapkan maaf sebesar-besarnya, atas hiatus nya saya dari FFn beberapa bulan ini. Sejak setelah ulangan semester kemaren, dan pada saat liburan, tak ada hal lain yang saya pikirkan selain menonton anime-_-, mohon maafkan saya, apa kelamaan ?#buagh. Saya juga bahkan tidak sempat membuat fic spesial natal, juga tahun baru, dan juga valentine, saya sangat minta maaf akan hal itu. Namun mulai saat ini, saya akan aktif dalam pembuatan fanfic.

Dan untuk fic ini, bagaimana menurut para readers ? baguskah ? endingnya giimana, flat ? akh, saya minta maaf atas segala kekurangan dalam fic ini T.T, Maaf Kakashi saya buat sedikit OOC, bagi yang tidak suka, saya minta maaf. Selebihnya, silahkan sampaikan pendapat anda, masukan, kritik, saran, bahkan flame sekalipun di dalam kotak review.

Untuk fic saya yang berjudul ANBU And The Girls : University, maaf atas keterlambatannya, tapi sekarang masih dalam proses pengetikan, jika seudah selesai, akan langsung saya publish, mohon bersabar yah, minna-san.

Mungkin itu saja dari saya, mohon maaf sekali lagi, dan terima kasih sudah mebaca berbagai fic dari saya, sampai jumpa di fic-fic saya yang lain yah, bye-bye ~


End file.
